


蚕食

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Slut Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, bamf!emhyr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 警示：肢体残缺浅尝辄止，最好别看
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Original Male Characters/Geralt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	蚕食

若要追根溯源，一切可归结为白狼的淫性。

眼神交汇的毫秒之间，被噬心食髓的是你，被强取豪夺的也是你，而白狼有什么错呢，他只是孤高而淡漠，一袭漆黑斗篷将白肤金眸衬得超尘于世，几绺雪色额发在风中拂动，双唇轻启，告诉你利维亚名妓的昂贵价码。

随后自顾自地行走，将急色的男人引到女性的闺房，黑色的厚重布料随之垂坠落地，暴露出大片赤裸的雪白肌肤。

他肆意地释放蛊媚，胸前高挺的饱满奶子溢乳不断，眼看那个可悲的男人控制不住勃起的鸡巴，扑通跪在他面前，颤抖地抱住他的大腿吮吻皮肤上滑落的奶汁，一边用手指贪婪地揉搓他的阴蒂和阴唇，再插进去一通胡乱翻搅。母狼纵情浪叫，手捂着下腹，赤色淫纹蜿蜒而生，在他的子宫深处，恩希尔刻下的诅咒开始苏醒。

——你没资格被奉为神，也不配为人。

他还记得恩希尔将他绑在地牢里时说的话，那时大帝站在他面前，暴戾而安静，像一个刚结束了漫长杀戮的刽子手。可他触碰杰洛特脸颊的手掌却如此热情滚烫，以至于母狼羞耻难当，在他的抚摸下颤抖地尿了一身。

恩希尔最终捅进了母狼被迫流产的阴道里，杰洛特痛苦而放浪地攀附在他身上，听见大帝在他耳边低语。

——但我想怜惜你。

周围燃起了黑焰，随着术士施咒，一个无形的枷锁结成。白狼的子宫从此不可再被玷污，除了尼弗迦徳国王给予的一切，否则惩戒的火焰会将他的宫体彻底烧毁。

这叫帝王的怜惜。曾经对他青涩表露爱意的多尼早已不复存在，恩希尔要的是他全身心服从，不可反抗的暴政。杰洛特的视线飘向牢房里陈列的刑具，心想就算大帝表面仁慈，给机会放他离开也是无济于事，终有一天，他会死在恩希尔的牢狱里。

如今，下腹的淫纹滚烫得几乎要烧灼他的理智，杰洛特终于哭了出来，倒在地上蜷缩成一团，而他的嫖客被迷人的性香吸引，一脸痴态地朝杰洛特摸索，拉开他的大腿就匆忙捅进了母狼滥情的花穴，肥厚的阴唇间瞬间喷出一大股潮吹液。

也是在那一刹那，白狼失去了意识。

梦里，他感觉下腹空空的，有什么东西被剜去，又有什么彻底脱离了他的掌控。

*

时间被拉长成温吞的缓流。

杰洛特总以为尼弗迦徳的香料都是同样的味道，但其实，王宫里从没点燃过重复的熏香。

身上的伤口已经痊愈，他却成了一个残缺的玩物。恩希尔下令废掉了他的四肢，安置在女术士们画的阵法中。法术截去肢体的断面干净而平滑地愈合，他却连哭泣的力气都失去了。

恩希尔在法阵之外远远地看着，自始至终都面无波澜，就像在阅览一份再平常不过的书卷，或是聆听臣子们聊胜于无的禀报。

但当大帝抱起他，像将一只弱小的羊羔纳入怀中的时候，拾起断手亲吻的动作又是那样小心翼翼。恩希尔握着他膝盖以下被切去的光滑断端，欣赏他苍白破碎的模样，不苟言笑的脸上第一次浮现了怜爱的神色。

他说，我的白狼，将比任何生灵都要美丽。

*

再没有什么昼夜和四季，他在奢靡的宫殿中沉睡后梦醒，迎来新的轮回。

白狼的脖颈上套着项圈和锁链，赤身裸体地睡在国王的寝宫或是冰冷的大厅，士兵来牵他走的时候总会欺辱他，脏兮兮的军靴踹向小母狼丰润的身体，看他踉踉跄跄地用残肢爬起，然后失去平衡倒在地上，发出哄堂大笑。

但更多时候，士兵们会壮着胆子轮奸国王的爱宠，恩希尔并非时刻疼爱他，白狼的子宫也因诅咒而烧毁无法再怀孕，这让他成了一个绝佳的泄欲容器。

“杰洛特，你想说什么？”

那天黄昏，恩希尔放下了书，看向旁边瘫坐着的母狼。杰洛特的断臂贴在扶手上，仰头望向恩希尔的金眸里充斥着恐惧与哀求。

“好了，别怕，过来吧。”恩希尔朝他拍拍手，像在逗弄幼犬那般，接住晃晃荡荡向他靠近的身体，托起腋下抱入怀中。杰洛特短小的前臂攀着帝王的肩膀，金色的瞳仁依旧清澈透亮，就算身体残缺的他也依旧是妩媚的，丰满白皙的肉身贴在恩希尔身上，柔软腰肢款摆，喉头发出微不可闻的呜咽声。

恩希尔的大手覆上了他又添上了青紫的腰侧，之后往下，揉捻由于遭受暴力性侵而穴肉外翻的肛门和嫩逼。

“可惜你乞求我的保护太晚了，不然你也不会被插坏了声带。”

恩希尔大帝抚摸着他背后的伤痕，感受着掌心之下白狼的震颤。

“所以这一切，请你好好享受。”

end


End file.
